


Dawn of Winter

by fujipuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain America needed to disappear, he took his one true love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by steveandbucky, and my gift to her for all the amazing works she did.

It was a cold winter morning, where the sun barely peek through the sky. The country house rented by Steve, was covered with so much snow, it was as far as eyes could see. The bluish colour of the snow from early dawn was calming and serene. Barely any animals or even nature made noises to interrupt the peaceful early morning. The cold breeze hit Bucky’s uncovered face and hands through a small opening of the window. 

Bucky had sat there for a good solid hour, before the early glow of dawn touched the snow. He watched the changing of nature’s colour from the small reading nook of a window on their rented home. They’ve been here for nearly a month, surprisingly with no interruptions from anyone. Just him and Steve. He rubbed his eyes a few times to rid of the sleepiness. He didn’t feel like going back to sleep again.

 

_Not that they did much sleeping last night either…._

 

It was Steve’s idea to get away from everything. 

 

_Let’s disappear, Buck… just us._

 

_Captain American can’t just disappear, Stevie…_

 

_The world can handle it, I gave them enough of my life. This time, I should spend it with you._

 

Despite the amount of hesitation from Bucky, there was nothing that can stop Steve from taking the journey. Just the two of them on a motorbike, with some luggages, and spare cash. 

Bucky was halfway daydreaming, as he watched the landscape changing as the sun rose. Remembering their earlier journey to this moment right here. They had the best time together, gathering lost time. 

Suddenly he felt a warm throw blanket thrown carefully at him, and a pair of strong hands wrapped around him. A fuzzy unshaved beard grazed Bucky’s chin. 

“Thought you went somewhere…” Steve said with heavy sleepiness on his voice. 

“Hmm…” Bucky hummed, enjoying the warm hug, making him dizzy with happiness. “And leave you here alone, warm and cozy? I ain’t that mean, Stevie.”

Bucky tugged Steve to sit behind him, enjoying the morning sun shining through the cold window. There were some snowflakes stuck on the window sill, covering some of the glass window with ice cracklings. It was as if from a movie, picture perfect. 

“C’mon, I thought I saw some bunny hopped on the snow.” Bucky smiled back to Steve, he felt more awake than earlier. Steve let Bucky leaned back on his chest, sharing the warm from the thrown blanket covering both of them now. Steve slowly stroking Bucky’s arms, warming them from the cold weather. 

“Aren’t you cold sitting here with the window opened?” asked Steve, curious as why Bucky would choose this place to sit. There were other spots around the house offering more warmth and comfort. The reading nook, despite its small size, offered great view of their surroundings, and on both sides, two towering book cases filled with books.  

“I like cold… I gotten used to it, I kinda missed it during summer.” said Bucky, with a soft whisper. No more pain on his voice when he talked about the past now. It was just another time, another era. It’s different now, even for Steve, who used to wince whenever Bucky talked about his past.

“Cold always nice. Having you wrapped around my arms also nice…” Steve snuggled closer to Bucky, trying to have a brush of Bucky’s tussled hair with his cheek. Steve loved to play with Bucky’s long hair, Bucky discovered that a while after the first time they gotten together again. Whenever Steve writhed beneath Bucky’s kisses and penetrations, Steve always grabbed Bucky’s hair and gave them a hard enough tug. Enough to give him pain and pleasure. 

“You like my hair that much?” Bucky laughed a little. Amused at how much Steve toyed with his hair while snuggling in the cold. 

“It’s nice…and soft… and turns me on,” Steve muffled voice enough to make Bucky laughed aloud this time.

“Guessed as much,” Bucky amused voice didn’t escaped Steve’s attention. 

“You like it when I pulled them,” Steve smiled cheekily. 

“Well, does that count as foreplay then? You’ve been messing with my hair for a while now.” asked Bucky, slightly turned his neck back to face Steve sideways. 

Steve raised his eyebrows, questioning Bucky’s motive. All questions went away as fast as it appeared, when Bucky slid a hand between them, cupping Steve’s cock and gave it enough squeeze for Steve to let out a whimper. 

Bucky pushed himself forward, escaping from Steve’s tight hug earlier and spun his body around so he’s facing Steve face to face now. Then Bucky pressed his body closed to Steve, moving his hip enough, giving it enough pressure to keep Steve gasping for more. 

“That…’s…. ohhh… _”_

Steve wrapped Bucky closer, his head on Bucky’s shoulder, whimpering, begging. _More… Buck…y… aahh… yes, yes… Buck…_

Just as Steve thought he would come, Bucky pushed back. Leaving Steve empty and flushed red from pushed to the edge without release. When Steve opened his eyes, he was faced with Bucky’s smug smile. 

Bucky didn’t say anything else. He just sat there with a hard cock hidden beneath the stringed pants, and his hand stroking it. _Come here._ Bucky’s eyes looked at Steve with such intensity and lust, Steve couldn’t possibly decline such kind invitation. _Well, not like he could either._

Steve pulled Bucky forward with one quick grabbed of Bucky’s sweater, and kissed him so intensely, Bucky gasped for air when Steve did the same. “You little tease. You’re going to pay now.”

Steve kissed Bucky again, this time slower, and deeper, earning a long moan from Bucky. Steve slid a hand inside Bucky’s sweater, pushing it up, while caressing Bucky’s hard toned body. Steve could feel Bucky’s heavy breathing from all the kissing and wanting more. Steve doubt he could hold on longer himself, Bucky did a great job earlier. 

“Can I… ?” Steve’s word cut short, unable to continue, but Bucky knew. He always knew what Steve wanted. Bucky nodded, his face flushed from all the caressing, his cock twitching hard. Steve gave his all, every time, all the time. 

Bucky could never remember the time Steve felt so caring, so loving, but then again, it was every time they’re together. Always… Steve always gave his best, and in turn, Bucky gave his whole soul to Steve. Broken it may be, but it belongs to Steve. Only to his little skinny Brooklyn boy, never anyone else. 

They’re cold shivering bodies moved in unison, as Steve pushed and pulled inside Bucky. Making Bucky trembled, wanting more and more… 

 

_It’s never enough… never…_

 

_Steve…._

 

“Buck… Bucky…”

 

“Harder, Steve… harder, yes… oohhh, Steve…”

 

“Buck… I gotta… Buck…”

 

_Buck!_

 

They were groaning and moaning, limbs tangled everywhere. Steve’s hand still tugging Bucky’s hair, but Bucky didn’t mind. He liked the pressure, it’s intoxicating somehow. He came hard, and he knew Steve did too. He felt it inside, when Steve gave one last final pushed and hit the spot right one last time. He knew they both won’t last much longer. 

 

“I think we broke the nook,” said Steve finally, his face still buried on the crook of Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky laughed tiredly, “Might’ve ruin a few books…”

 

Steve snuggled closer to Bucky, as he shivered from the cold air breeze again. Bucky must’ve realised it, because the next second, he grabbed the throw blanket from the floor and covered them both with it. He shuffled some of the pillows, placing them under their heads, which made Steve even more comfortable by now. 

“I think I like cold weather too… I get to spend it with you, Buck.” said Steve, smiling. He tried to push himself up a little, just so he can see the view from the window. “The snow looks beautiful from here.”

“Snow’s always beautiful,” Bucky replied with a smile. For a moment there, Steve thought he saw a sadness on Bucky’s smile, but Bucky looked at him brightly. “It reminded me of you.”

“Maybe we can make snow angels later.” suggested Steve as to make the air lighter around them.

Bucky, however, raised one of his eyebrow, looking unsure, “You? You want to make snow angel? That big goon body of yours? You gonna make some kid cry with your snow angel, Steve.”

“Yeah, well, said the small cocky punk.” Steve punched Bucky’s shoulder lightly.

Bucky laughed heartily, but a yawn escaped his mouth. “Maybe after a nap… I’ll throw some snowball sense into you.”

“Sure, Buck, whatever you said.” Steve wrapped a hand over Bucky’s chest, pulling them close, snuggled and warm from the cold outside, as he closed his eyes for a nap time. 

 


End file.
